my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chikyuu Karada
|gender = Male|height = 8'0" (Normal) 24'0" (Goliath)|weight = 302 lbs (Normal) 1258 lbs (Goliath)|hair = Brown (Normal) Varies (Goliath)|eye = Brown (Normal) Varies (Goliath)|bloodtype = A+|quirk = Earth Eater|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family Torimazeru Karada Chiyu Karada|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 45 Villain 78 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 3rd}} Character Overview Chikyuu Karada is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team "The Four Elements." This team follows the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with Chikyuu being the Earth member. He possesses the Quirk Earth Eater. Appearance Chikyuu Karada is considered a giant even among the tallest of individuals due to both his height and his impressive bulk. This man is a towering wall of muscle. His skin is somewhat tanned with no sign of damage. His hair is short and moderately unkempt, accompanied by calm yet commanding brown eyes. Some notable characteristics include an incredibly masculine facial structure accompanied by an incredibly well built body. Chikyuu's casual attire consists of a leather jacket over a brown shirt with small tears scattered about the shirt. This is accompanied by jeans that are torn at the knees. He wears unimpressive, average shoes. The only accessories that he wears include a scarab necklace and a pair of studded leather gloves. His attire gives off the expression of a slum-scrubbing ruffian, which is a stark contrast to his gallant personality. Chikyuu's Hero attire consists of a pair of massive, jet powered, bronze colored fingerless gauntlets, which allow Chikyuu to propel himself forward at an impressive speed while allowing unhindered access to his Quirk, brown baggy kung-fu pants, which allow enough space for his transformation into the Goliath form without tearing them apart, and numerous syringes filled with various minerals attached to a belt-like waistband on his pants that are used in case the area is devoid of minerals. Alongside that, he wears large, heavy greaves that are made of the same material that makes his gauntlets and has several large spikes build inside chambers that stab into the ground when activated. Chikyuu's Goliath Form features a noticeable change in size and weight. His skin takes on stone-like or even metallic properties and various discolorations that vary from transformation to transformation. His pants fit a bit more snugly, but are still somewhat baggy. The inner mechanisms of the gauntlets expand to allow the plates to fit around his grown wrists. His eye and hair color change color depending on the types of minerals absorbed, nonetheless, the eyes always seem to be glowing. Much like his gauntlets, his greaves have an inner mechanism that allows it to expand to fit the enlarged legs. Personality Chikyuu Karada tends to split how he carries himself between his job and his social life so much so that it seems like his body is a vessel for two minds at times. At work, Chikyuu is incredibly diligent and stern. He is often viewed as a paladin due to his strict code he sets for himself. His dedication to his work is nothing to scoff at either. He will push himself to his utmost limits in order to succeed. He never cracks any semblance of a smile and is often regarded as emotionless when at work. When off duty, Chikyuu becomes a carefree and jolly individual who is likely to pay a for few rounds of drinks for his friends without asking for anything in return. He exhibits a carefree attitude for as long as he isn't needed. Anyone who knows him personally are shocked by the stark contrast between him at work and him at a party, which he does greatly enjoy. Despite the different mindsets, there are several persisting characteristics. Chikyuu always bears upon himself his own moral code, disdain of cowardice, a logical mind, and overall reliability. His code tends to revolve around the typical things such as give without thanks. Some call it being a saint, Chikyuu simply calls it common courtesy. He tends to think over problems with levels of logic that are surprising for a man of his bulk. While he isn't the smartest person around, he knows the ins-and-outs of most arguments. Making a debate against him incredibly difficult unless the argument is about things like science and literature. Despite this, Chikyuu is rather humble, never boasting about his successes. He has a great track-record with promises, going to great lengths to fulfill them. Thus making him the guy to go to if one needs life advice or aid. He aspires to serve not only the public, but his family and friends to the best of his ability. This is evident by his nigh,if not unwavering dedication to those he protects. His temperament changes when he enters his Goliath Form. He turns into a battle-hungry warrior who's heightened aggression causes him to lose rationality in exchange for physical superiority. Despite this, he still knows friend from foe and will defend his allies with his life. Often tanking a devastating strike from an enemy just to give others some time to breathe. Despite his loss of rationality, he knows when he has absorbed too much mineral matter due to past experiences of his body tearing itself apart. If push comes to shove, however, he will push himself beyond his own limits. Doing this, as expected, hurts him, but as long as he doesn't go too far, he should be fine. Even though his rationality is hindered, he is still knowledgeable in the art of combat, utilizing his own ranged attacks which often catch opponents off guard. History Childhood Chikyuu Karada was born as the first of 3 children, who of which would be born during his teen and adult years, in a family within the rural districts of a landlocked city. These districts housed numerous farming families. The Karadas, however, were a mixed bag. The mother was a nurse while the father was an athlete. These two would give birth to two sons who dreamed of becoming Heroes and a daughter who would later become a successful Quirkless doctor. Chikyuu's Quirk developed at age 2. Chikyuu was a dangerous kid due to the nature of his Quirk. So for several years, he would have to be taught how to actually use his Quirk before he wound up killing somebody.During this time, Chikyuu had to be isolated from everyone else. His mother was the one who taught him how to use his Quirk appropriately as it was most like hers. Meaning that she would have a better understanding of it than her husband. All of his tutoring led to him developing his dutiful behavior and his moral code. At age 9, Chikyuu understood how to use the basic aspects of his Quirk, but always wondered why he would grow so much when he used it. Neither of his parents had any clue as to what it was, as neither of their Quirks has them change that drastically. The father suggested that it may have been his side of the family causing that since he would take on characteristics of what he ate. Due to his stunted social life, Chikyuu had missed a great deal of school, and thus was behind pretty much everybody. Despite this, he would still have to go to school. Oftentimes being the oldest in class by about 4 years. Due to this, a large majority of his classmates would look up to him as a role-model. Seeing this, his teachers would adamantly teach Chikyuu to behave in a way that would become how he carries himself in the future. Unlike most students at that age, he was willing to apply himself to his work, and thus learned how to behave before anyone else in his class. School was never really a problem for him either, not because it came naturally to him, but because he was a natural hardworker. His life from then on would continue as normal until his teens. Adolescence When Chikyuu was age 13, his younger sister, Chiyu Karada was born. This opened up a world of responsibility for him. The time he would spend caring for his sister helped develop the jolly portion of his personality. Chikyuu was considered to be a third parent for his sister, showing how much he genuinely cared for her. He would sit and teach her everything he had learned in school and even helped her understand how to use her Quirk. There was one problem though. Turns out she was born Quirkless. Chikyuu, expecting plenty of people to victimize her, was more than ready to fight on her behalf. So much so that he dedicated most of his free time into intense exercise to bulk himself up. People in her age group would never push her away, but were interested in how it was like to be Quirkless. However, older individuals were more prejudiced towards her. They would often talk negatively about her and towards her. Sometimes, these indidivuals would even physically threaten Chiyu. These individuals wouldn't this for long, as they would often wind up having Chikyuu pay them a personal visit. Word got around and Chikyuu was tried for assault on several occasions. At first, he lost many of these only to to have the court turn over the decision. Due to these experiences, Chikyuu had developed his surprisingly logical mind. That mind would go on to win him several later cases in which he would be tried for defending his sister. Eventually, the local court began to dismiss his trials near instantly. After 6 years, nobody even looked in his sister's direction without feeling a cold sweat run down their brow. Adulthood At age 19, Chikyuu went to U.A. and was the oldest student there even among some 3rd year students. He was often the target of ridicule since the age difference in his class made many believe he was mentally disabled in some way. Others, however, were fascinated or even attracted to him. None of this fazed him, however, as he was dead set on passing his classes during educational hours. The only time he would relax was when all of his assignments were complete. During these times, he would attend various social gatherings such as class lunches, parties, etc. Those who belittled him either changed face after seeing how he really is or when he asserted himself. The latter included him scaring the individual half to death by just speaking in a thundering voice. During his enrollment, Chikyuu met Haru Saisei and quickly became friends with one another. Haru, much like Chikyuu, had plans of creating her own Hero team. They would often discuss these plans with one another, constantly swapping between different themes and such. Eventually, they settled on two themes based on the fundamentals of nature. Haru would soon become the founder of The Four Seasons while Chikyuu would become the founder of The Four Elements as the Earth member on the basis of his Quirk. His role in the team, other than being the unassuming leader, was to be the tank and support of the team. During his 1st year in U.A., Chikyuu's brother, Torimazeru Karada, was born. He had invited every one of his friends to a party on campus to celebrate the event. Chikyuu went all out with the preparations, making this year one to remember for everyone. Sadly, he couldn't get other classes to partake in the festivities. But that didn't bother him, he was ecstatic that he had another sibling. All of that aside, Chikyuu graduated at the abnormal age of 22 and was ready to become a Hero. He had journeyed around looking for people to fill his team and found Kaiyou Kodomo, who would become the Water member, Kasai Nikuzuki, who would become the Fire member, and Hayate Kokyuu, who would become the Wind member. With the team fully gathered, he went by the title of "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall." This team would be successful for several years. During those years Hayate grew affectionate towards Chikyuu. Unlike Kaiyou, however, she was rather up-front about it. Chikyuu, however, wanted to give more thought to it before he made a decision. In his off-time, Chikyuu would tell his family stories of his missions. This inspired Torimazeru to want to become a Hero like his older brother. Kasai's Departure One day, when Chikyuu struck 33, a mighty storm struck a remote city. The elements were dispatched to evacuate the city. Chikyuu, as always, went above and beyond when partaking this mission. He even took the force of a collapsing radio tower while protecting civilians in his Goliath Form. The mission was going well until Kasai boldly took the place of a civilian who was soon to be crushed by a toppling building. The civilian was saved, but Kasai took the building head on. Trapping him under the rubble. The storm intensified, causing a forced retreat only after Chikyuu and Hayate pried Kaiyou away from the rubble. Leaving Kasai behind, at the mercy of the storm. The remaining members were devastated by the loss of Kasai. Popular opinion was that he died from the building crash as he wasn't meant to take hits like that. This loss cast a shadow over the team and those who adored them. They were no longer four, for the Flame had died. Later, they were called upon to investigate a factory explosion. What they found both relieved and shocked them. They had found remnants of coal dust that, upon investigation, belonged to Kasai. This was the only time that Chikyuu's dedication waded, as he could not bear the thought of having to fight his old friend. Instead, he and the team would try whatever they could to bring Kasai back to his senses. To this day, the remainders of The Four Elements are attempting to bring back their Flame. Relationships Family Chikyuu has a stable bonding with his family. Even as a Hero, he still finds time to visit. While there, he would tell stories of his missions, entertaining his younger siblings and instilling pride in his parents. That aside, he played a major role in the lives of both of his siblings. Chiyu Karada He protected his sister vigilantly from those who would shun her for being Quirkless. As a result, she became a successful doctor. She looks up to him for guidance despite her being smarter than he is. Whenever her career is jeopeardized by lawsuits made by corrupt individuals, Chikyuu is always there to testify for her. So far, she has not lost one lawsuit. Despite having a powerful legal ally, she does not wish to betray Chikyuu's trust by misusing him for corrupt means. Torimazeru Karada The younger brother of Chikyuu. Torimazeru looks up to his brother and inspires to be a Hero like him. Sadly for him, he lives in his shadow and is expected to be just like him by his peers. Chikyuu, however, encourages him to be his own man despite what others say. Chikyuu eventually took him in on an internship. The other elements didn't get to personally know him or build any kind of relationship with him, however. Chikyuu did go on to tell them about him in his spare-time. The Four Elements Chikyuu Karada was the one who founded the team while working alongside Haru Saisei, who also went on to create her own team. After his graduation, Chikyuu journeyed to find his teammates who would become the other elements.His role on the team, aside from being leader, was to be the tank and support of the team. Hayate Kokyuu Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman adored Chikyuu for being what she could've been had it not been for her brother. She comes to him when she has a problem and Chikyuu does what he can to help fix her problem. After Hayate confessed her feelings, he began pondering on how he would answer. Kaiyou Kodomo Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman is the Water member of the team. The two, being part of the same team, are close friends. Chikyuu will come to her aid most of the time due to the fact that, in her normal form, she is highly vulnerable. Meaning he serves as her shield until she can transform. Afterwards he will proceed to defend Hayate unless Kaiyou was to revert back mid-fight. Kasai Nikuzuki Previously known as "Flame Hero Walking Volcano," this man was the Flame member of the team. When they were still a part of the same team, they were close friends. Even then, Kasai is the only person Chikyuu hesitates to fight. Chikyuu would often heal Kasai's lost skin in order to allow him to constantly use his Quirk. While Chikyuu's healing does make one nauseous, Kasai's innate willpower essentially negated that effect. Making the two a dangerous combo. Haru Saisei Known as the Spring member of "The Four Seasons," this woman worked alongside Chikyuu during his enrollment in U.A. The two were great friends, but never ventured beyond that. The two planned of creating their own Hero teams when they graduated. Due to these similar goals, they would work alongside eachother to plan out how their teams would be made. Eventually, they both made their own teams. They planned on gathering the two teams together in order to create "The Forces of Nature," but due to some complications on both sides, they were unable to do it. Abilities Quirk: Earth Eater Transformation-Type Quirk that allows Chikyuu to absorb and expel minerals. Absorbing minerals causes Chiyuu to grow into his Goliath Form while expelling minerals cause him to revert back. Alongside that, absorbing minerals heal him while expelling minerals allow him to attack from a range or heal others. ***Goliath*** Enhanced Physical Abilities: '''Chikyuu gains an incredible boost in strength, size, and durability. Allowing him to easily toss about tanker trucks and take devastating hits head on. '''Mineral Skin: '''Depending on the types of absorbed minerals, Chikyuu may have even further enhanced durability or have volatile punches. The possibilities are numerous, meaning that fighting this form can be trickier than anticipated. '''Mobility Loss: '''The main drawback of this form is the loss of flexibility, speed, and acrobatics. Making it's easier to outrun, outmaneuver, or dodge incoming attacks from this form. '''Ranged Attacks Chikyuu is capable of causing surfaces to violently shatter, sending dangerous debris flying by depositing minerals into a surface. Meaning that spacing him out isn't as easy as it would seem. Area Control Chikyuu is capable of controlling whether or not the ground is loose or compact. Absorbing minerals from a surface causes the surface to crack or disintegrate into a sand-like substance. Using this, Chikyuu can either turn the ground in a radius or direction into a pitfall. Expelling minerals into a surface compacts it, making it stable. This all allows Chikyuu to apprehend opponents by compacting loose ground around a submerged opponent, creating an earthen container Great Strength Chikyuu is built like a titan. Meaning that he is more than capable of dishing out powerful strikes in his normal form. Healing Chikyuu is capable of healing himself and others. Repairing wounds and giving back stamina proportional to the amount and quality of minerals absorbed/expelled. Fighting Style Chikyuu Karada fights in a simple manner as he has not had extensive martial arts training. That aside, he knows how to fight fairly well using his simple style. He can loosen the ground, causing opponents to sink into it. Once this happens, Chikyuu will harden the ground, trapping the opponent from the shoulders down. This is often the first thing that Chikyuu will try as he aims to end the fight as quickly as possible. If the opponent(s) see through this tactic, Chikyuu will proceed to fight more conventionally. In his normal form, Chikyuu fights like a mixture of a pro-wrestler and a sumo-wrestler. Alongside that, he is capable of using this style offensively and defensively. When used offensively, Chikyuu makes constant advances and attempts to force opponents back. He is capable of punching with enough force to stop a moving car in its tracks. Meaning he can easily turn an opponent's momentum against them while sending opponents flying with his punches. He never uses his legs for kicks, as doing so will hinder his stability. When used defensively, Chikyuu will plant the spikes in his greaves into the ground, further increasing his stability. He will grapple and restrain an opponent instead of punching, hindering the opponent useless. The spikes are not curved, meaning that it is easy for Chikyuu to take steps forward and backward while the spikes are deployed. It does, however, make it easier to uproot him than it would be if he had hooks. In his Goliath Form, Chikyuu will fight with incredible brutality. Rushing towards opponents with wild abandon, batting away objects in his path as he charges. His main method of attack is charging and punching. Both of which are incredibly dangerous. If hit, it is likely that the opponent won't be getting back up for a while. Making it imperative that one focuses on dodging instead of attacking. This is further promoted by his enhanced durability, making most attacks not worth the risk. That aside, Chikyuu is capable of fighting with his normal fighting style in his Goliath Form, which will do only when he has to defend others. All of that aside, Chikyuu is not limited to fighting in melee range. If the need arises, he can deposit minerals into a solid surface and cause it to violently shatter. This means that he can detonate the ground around opponents by overloading a selected area with minerals. Gear Arms of Atlas These gauntlets are made from a highly durable, bronze colored alloy. The jets built into these gauntlets are strong enough to propel Chikyuu forward at an incredible speed in his normal form, but are less effective for speed in his Goliath Form. In his Goliath Form, the chain spindle inner mechanisms expand the gauntlets, forming four plates connected by chains around his wrists. This exposes more flesh, but is used to add more impact to punches due to the combination of the jet propulsion and the innate power of Chikyuu's punches. Mighty Roots These greaves are made from a highly durable, bronze colored alloy. These greaves have six chambers that harbor one large spike per chamber. These greaves are used to improve Chikyuu's stability, making it difficult to knock him down or push him out of the way. These greaves also have a chain spindle mechanism that separates the greaves into 8 plates around each leg when in his Goliath Form. This also exposes more skin, but allows Chikyuu to even better hold his ground. Mountain Dust These syringes hold high concentrations of minerals that Chikyuu can use in situations where minerals are scarce. He always has at least 20 on him. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Powerful base form. * Jets greatly increase speed. * Incredibly durable. * Strong stability. * Can heal himself and others. * Unsuspecting and hard to detect ranged attacks. * Goliath Form is even stronger, more stable, and more durable. * Gains characteristics of the most abundant minerals in the body. * Great fighting style. * Area control. * Tank. * Support. Weaknesses * Goliath Form is slower. * Normal form is less durable and strong. * Little martial arts training. * Disadvantage when off balance. * Can't fight airborne target effectively. * Big target. * Too much mineral matter can harm him. Stats Normal Goliath Trivia * Chikyuu Karada means Earth Body. * The images are as follows. ** Normal= Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. ** Goliath= Asura from Asura's Wrath. * Chikyuu draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of earth. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Duty, which is embodied by his behavior at work. ** Reliability, which is embodied by his protective nature. ** Ferocity, which is embodied mainly in his Goliath Form. ** Logic, which is embodied in the mentality of his normal form. ** Joviality, which is embodied by his behavior outside of work. * Chikyuu Karada actually has two theme songs. ** When in his normal form, his theme song is Stand Your Ground by Frozen In Time. ** When in his Goliath Form, his theme song is Indestructible by Disturbed. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Transformation Quirk User